


Ladies Night

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [86]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Edward is off to a friend's for a sleep over. Kate comes over and offers to take Briar Rose for a "girls night". She also offers to take Philip so Arthur and Eames can have a night to themselves. Are they ready to leave their baby-boy for the night? Does Philip sleep through some sexy times? Or do the three of them fall asleep at 8:30?





	Ladies Night

Because Edward was now old enough to have friends and his own social life, it didn’t come as a surprise to anyone when he was invited to his first sleepover. It was a school friend, who also played on Edward’s soccer team. It was also his birthday so a lot of Edward’s little friends would be there.

Edward was excited and the day of, Eames helped his oldest son pack up beforehand, making sure he didn’t forget anything and remembered to bring his gift for his friend. While they packed, Briar Rose frowned, being too young to have sleepovers and she was jealous of Edward going to his first. While Arthur was outside speaking to Kat, Briar Rose went outside with the pups, Caramel following her as Woody went to the fence, sniffing around for Waffles.

“Daddy?”

Arthur looked down at his daughter and said,

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Can I go with Edward to a sleepover?”

Kat couldn’t help but aw as Arthur knelt down and smoothed her hair away from her face.

“You’re too young to go to a sleepover, my love.”

“But Edward gets to go.”

“I know but he’s older.”

Briar Rose began to pout when Kat said,

“You know, Arthur if it’s okay with you, I wouldn’t mind having her hang out at my house for the night. We can have a girl’s night.”

Arthur looked at her, a bit relieved and happy.

“Would you really do that?”

“Sure! It’ll be my pleasure. You know Briar Rose and I are best girlfriends.”

Briar Rose stood up straight, looking proud. She then jumped up and down a little and said,

“Yeah, daddy can I? Please?”

“I’ll talk to your dad about it, but it’s a yes from me.”

Briar Rose knew that meant yes all around, Eames never said no to her.

While Briar Rose ran inside to ask her father, Arthur smiled and looked at Kat.

“Thanks so much. It means the world to her to hang out with you.”

“I don’t mind. She’s a good kid. And if you want, so you and Eames could have a little alone time, I wouldn’t mind taking Phillip as well. He’ll be right next door so he won’t be too far and I’m sure it’ll give Leo something to do while Briar Rose and I do our girl things.”

“Oh, that would be so great….thank you.”

Kat went to talk to Leo and then go grocery shopping while Arthur went to talk to Eames about it. Eames smiled a bit as he looked at his youngest, Edward dragging his bag to the door.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind. It’ll be nice to have a little alone time with you in the house.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

Arthur kissed him before he took Phillip.

Later on that early evening, Eames took Edward to his friend’s house for his sleepover and Arthur walked over his two other children to Kat and Leo’s place. Kat opened the door and smiled happily as she said,

“Hey! Are you ready for tonight?”

Briar Rose nodded excitedly.

“Great! I got stuff for cupcakes and I got a couple of movies we can watch too!”

“I brought my makeup case!” Briar Rose exclaimed, showing Kat.

“Yes! We can play with makeup too!”

She welcomed Briar Rose inside as Leo joined them and took Phillip off Arthur’s hands. As Arthur handed over Phillip’s things, he said,

“Thank you for this.”

“It’s our pleasure, really. Whatever you need, we’re right next door.”

“Same here. Good night.”

“Night!”

Arthur then went back over to his own home and got ready for the night. When Eames returned, it was just the them and the pups, Woody already napping, Caramel chewing on his toy. It was quiet for the first time in their home and Arthur and Eames sighed, falling back on the couch.

“So, we’re all alone.” Said Eames.

“We are. It’s been a while.” Answered Arthur.

“Mmm. So what should we do?”

“Let’s order take out, watch a movie and then fuck for the rest of the night.” Arthur said, leaning over to his husband, putting his hand on his thigh.

Eames grinned, kissing him.

“You think we can go all night?”

“We can try.”

Eames only kissed him more.

The following morning, Arthur walked over with Caramel to pick up his daughter and his youngest from her unofficial sleepover. Kat answered, wearing her funny pajama set; knee length pants and a top in a pale blue color that had cupcakes all over them. Her hair was a mess but she still looked happy.

“Good morning! How was the night without the kiddos?”

“A little lonely and quiet. How was it with the little ones?”

“Phillip is so good! He and Leo just hung out all night! He ate, we watched movies and he slept right away!”

“And Briar Rose?”

“She was great too. We made cupcakes, we did each other’s makeup and hair, we watched movies, she’s really lovely. I hope if Leo and I ever decide to have kids, that we have one like her.”

Arthur felt proud as Kat smiled.

“She’s just getting her cupcake that she made for you and Leo is getting Phillip’s bag together.”

“Okay. Thank you, really, thank you a lot.”

“No problem. I did say I’d love to hang out with her anytime.”

Arthur nodded. Soon, Leo came to the door with Phillip and handed him back as Briar Rose joined them, showing Arthur the lavender colored cupcake she made for him. They thanked Kat and Leo and then began to walk home.

“Where’s dadda?”

“He went to pick up Edward. So you had a good time?”

“It was the best daddy! Kat and me played and we baked cupcakes!”

She talked the entire walk back over as Phillip clung to his dad, Caramel trotting beside them.


End file.
